footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Curaçao national football team
Patrick Kluivert | asst_coach = | captain = Cuco Martina | most_caps = | top_scorer = Rocky Siberie (6) | home_stadium = Stadion Ergilio Hato | capacity = | fifa_code = | fifa_ranking = 148 | highest_fifa_ranking = 144 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 183 | elo_ranking = 177 | highest_elo_ranking = 41 | lowest_elo_ranking = 188 | kit_image = | first_international = Aruba 0–4 Curaçao (Aruba, 6 April 1924) 1–0 (Dominican Republic, 18 August 2011) | biggest_win = Curaçao 14–0 (Colombia, 21 December 1948) | biggest_defeat = 8–1 Curaçao (Netherlands, 23 April 1948) | world_cup_apps = | world_cup_first_app = | world_cup_best = | regional_cup_name = CONCACAF Championship & Gold Cup | regional_cup_apps = 4 | regional_cup_first_app = 1963 | regional_cup_best = Third, 1963, 1969 }} The Curaçao national football team represents Curaçao in International association football and is controlled by the Curaçao Football Federation. History The first national football team to bear the name Curaçao was the Territory of Curaçao national football team, which made its debut in 1924 in an away match against neighboring Aruba, a match which the Territory of Curaçao won four to nothing. In December 1954, the territory of Curaçao became the Netherlands Antilles, and following a constitutional change the Netherlands Antilles were designated a country within the Kingdom of the Netherlands, which included the islands of Aruba, Bonaire, Saba, Sint Eustatius and Sint Maarten. The name of the Curaçao team also changed its name to Netherlands Antilles national team, representing all six islands. In 1986, Aruba became a country within the Kingdom in its own right, with its own Aruba national football team and subsequently Aruban players were no longer eligible to represent the Netherlands Antilles. On 10 October 2010, the Netherlands Antilles were dissolved, and while Curaçao and Sint Maarten became countries in their own right, forming their own football federations and national teams, Bonaire, Saba and Sint Eustatius opted to remain foreign territories of the Netherlands, rendering them ineligible to field national teams of their own. However, Bonaire became an associate member of CONCACAF in 2013. Although not a sovereign state, Curaçao appeared on the FIFA member list in March 2011, as successor of the Netherlands Antilles. As well as taking on the Netherlands Antilles' FIFA membership, Curaçao was recognised as the direct successor of the former (similarly to how Serbia is regarded the direct successor of Yugoslavia, and Russia for the Soviet Union), and took on its historical records and FIFA ranking. They played their first match as the newly formed Curaçao national team on 20 August 2011 against Dominican Republic at the Estadio Panamericano, with the match ending in a 1–0 loss for Curaçao. Getting Organized In 1921 the football federation CVB (Curacaose Voetbal Bond) was established and in August that year the CVB organized the first Curaçao Championship with eight participating clubs. In 1926 the first national selection of Curaçao travelled to Haiti to play in a tournament against Haiti, Jamaica and Santo Domingo. The Curaçao selection did quite well in the tournament, with several wins over Haiti and Santo Domingo. In 1932 the federation CVB became affiliated with FIFA. Exchanges with neighboring islands and countries followed on a regular basis. In 1941 the First CONCACAF Championship took place in San José. Participating countries were Costa Rica, Curaçao, Nicaragua, El Salvador and Panama. Curaçao ended third. At the end of this year the Curaçao and Aruba federations, both islands being part of the Netherlands Antilles, decided to join forces and established NAVU, Netherlands Antillean Football Union. Both federations remained autonomous in their own territory, and the winners of the championships on the respective islands would play against each other to determine which club would be Champion of the Netherlands Antilles. Early Years Curaçao is a small Caribbean island located just north of the Venezuelan coast. Curaçao is part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, as are the islands Aruba, Bonaire, Sint Maarten, Sint Eustatius and Saba, together known as the former Netherlands Antilles. Curaçao has about 150,000 inhabitants. In 1909 the first football club was established on Curaçao, then counting about 25.000 inhabitants, established in 1909, CVV Republic. Young people who had spent time in the Netherlands for study and had started playing football and taken a liking to the game united in CVV Republic. At the time there were no soccer fields on Curaçao and the first match between CVV Republic and a team of marines took place in the garden of the church of Sta. Famia. As a matter of fact the Friars, who also ran the schools, played an important role in the early stages of soccer development as they propagated the sport and also organized volunteers to clean and prepare the first fields in Skalo and Mundo. Golden Years In May 1946 CVB celebrated its 25 years of existence with an international tournament on Curaçao. Visiting teams were Aruba, Surinam, Atlético Junior from Colombia and Feyenoord from the Netherlands. Curaçao won all their matches and the last match against the famous Dutch team Feyenoord attracted a large number of spectators. Curaçao won 4-0. In July 1946 the national selection of Curaçao travelled to the Netherlands to reinforce the bond between Curaçao and the Netherlands. During their three months’ stay the Curaçao selection played 9 matches against Dutch teams of which the 3-3 draw against Feyenoord, one of the big Dutch teams, is vividly remembered. The stadium in Rotterdam was filled with over 37.000 spectators, almost as much as the inhabitants of Curaçao at the time! The young Curaçao goalkeeper Ergilio Hato made a lasting impression with his great athletic abilities and amazing jumping power. The Curaçao national selection performed very well in the Concacaf and the Central American and Caribbean Games, even winning the gold medal in 1950 in the CAC Games. Ergilio Hato became a legend in South America and the Caribbean and is remembered by his nickname "El pantera negra". He got offered several contracts abroad but refused to go pro and choose to stay on his native island. The national stadium of Curaçao is named after Ergilio Hato Stadium 1958 brought another organizational change with the establishment of NAVU, the Netherlands Antilles Football Union. Soon the Aruban AVB affiliated with NAVU and BVB, the Bonaire Football Federation followed in 1959. Now players from the three islands could all participate in the national selection of the Netherlands Antilles. Driving force behind bith NAVU and FFK is Mordy Maduro, president of CVB since 1951 and president of NAVU from 1958-1971. Maduro was elected vice-president of FIFA in 1960 and re-elected in 1968. Thanks to Mordy Maduro many foreign teams visited Curaçao during his presidency. His great contribution to Curaçao football development was honored in 2002 with naming the NAVU development center after him. Another remarkable success in the football history of Curaçao is the Curaçao team CRKSV Jong Colombia reaching the finals of the 1979 CONCACAF Champions' Cup. After nine matches the team lost the final 7-1 against the El Salvador team C.D. FAS. Current squad The following players were called up by Patrick Kluivert as the squad for the World Cup qualification matches against in Willemstad and San Salvador. Caps and goals as of 14 June 2015 after the match against . |caps=8|goals=0|club=Jong Holland|clubnat=CUW}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Jong PSV |clubnat=NED}} |caps=19|goals=0|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=RKTVV Tilburg|clubnat=NED}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Sheffield Wednesday|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=NAC|clubnat=NED}} |caps=15|goals=5|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Centro Dominguito|clubnat=CUW}} |caps=10|goals=2|club=JVC Cuijk|clubnat=NED}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Petrolul Ploiești|clubnat=ROM}} |caps=6|goals=2|club=Helmond Sport|clubnat=NED}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Botoșani|clubnat=ROM}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Levski Sofia|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Hapoel Ashkelon|clubnat=ISR}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Bochum|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Wellington Phoenix|clubnat=NZL|latest=v. , May 20, 2015}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=NAC|clubnat=NED}} |caps=5|goals=3|club=Zira|clubnat=AZE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Trenčín|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Perth Glory|clubnat=AUS|latest=v. , 31 March 2015}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up to the Curaçao squad in the last 12 months. |caps=11|goals=0|club=Centro Dominguito|clubnat=CUW|latest=v. , 31 March 2015}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=NOAD|clubnat=NED|latest=2014 Caribbean Cup}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Helmond Sport|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , May 20, 2015}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=RKC Waalwijk|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , May 20, 2015}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Centro Barber|clubnat=CUW|latest=v. , 31 March 2015}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=SUBT|clubnat=CUW|latest=2014 Caribbean Cup}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Helmond Sport|clubnat=NED|latest=2014 Caribbean Cup}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=DSO|clubnat=NED|latest=2014 Caribbean Cup}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=RKTVV Tilburg|clubnat=NED|latest=2014 Caribbean Cup}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=AFC|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , June 14, 2015}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Den Bosch|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , May 20, 2015}} |caps=6|goals=4|club=MVV|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , June 14, 2015}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Twente|clubnat=NED|latest=v. , June 14, 2015}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=OH Leuven|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 31 March 2015}} |caps=10|goals=3|club=Centro Dominguito|clubnat=CUW|latest=2014 Caribbean Cup}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Centro Barber|clubnat=CUW|latest=2014 Caribbean Cup}} * INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury. Notes: * Caps do not include matches played for the former Netherlands Antilles, but solely appearances for the thereout subsequent country of Curaçao. External links *Federashon Futbol Korsou; Official website *Curaçao at the FIFA website. Category:Curaçao national football team Category:Caribbean national association football teams